Talk:InGen's List
Delete the article I don't think there is ANY point in having a list of dinosaurs from the films and novels. The choice of canon is arbitrary. Furthermore, a lot of dinosaurs aren't shown on screen. For example, there is NO evidence that Metriacanthosaurus was ever cloned at all. We also don't know if Troodon and Pteranodon were on the list or not. I say that we just get rid of the article. BastionMonk (talk) 13:57, May 30, 2014 (UTC) placing Hello, this page has been protected but it needs to be edited. The dinosaurs that are included in the movie and novel section are incorrectly placed. Compsognathus and Brachiosaurus never appeared in the novel and so should be moved to the movie only section. Thank you, hopefully this will be corrected. (Cyberscribe (talk) 22:54, May 29, 2014 (UTC)) Muttaburrasaurus Does Muttaburrasaurus count as canon? As you might know, I do not agree with counting a bad game as canon (OK JP3 was a bad film), but a pack of cards? Really? Sunrio In the section that mentions Sunrio it says "algae", is wrong, tequila is made from Agave, not algae, this is correctly specified in JW's page. Removing Carnotaurus from the Uncertain category It's al but confirmed to have been cloned so it should join the other animals on Ingen's list. Tigris115 (talk) 22:49, January 26, 2018 (UTC)tigris115 Official list id here! The promo site for the Dino Protection Group posted http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/index.html this image with a long list (36) of dinosaur species from all five movies so far: *Styracosaurus *Gallimimus *Triceratops *Stegosaurus *Dimorphodon *Velociraptor *Tyrannosaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Parasaurolophus *Brachiosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Pachycephalosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Coelurus *Stygimoloch *Dilophosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Spinosaurus *Carnotaurus *Baryonyx *Pteranodon *Compsognathus *Mosasaurus *Microceratus *Corythosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Allosaurus *Apatosaurus *Suchomimus *Sinoceratops *Pachyrhinosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Segisaurus *Herrerasaurus *Deinonychus *Lesothosaurus --Ariel Baron (talk) 18:34, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :I say we unlock this page to edit it. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:50, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Ahem, why isn't this page unlocked yet? There's clearly new info, and this page needs updating. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:58, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Add sections for animals cloned for the original park and then Jurassic World. Because we have such a large difference on animals cloned for each park, I am proposing we have different sections for these parks. We could also have an illegal species area if needed. Update with the official list from Dinosaur Protection Group Now the DPG website has produced copies of the list, showing which dinosaurs were cloned originally and which after, as well as whether they were active on Sorna or Nublar, I'd say this page needs a heavy revamp. Should we create a new page? So it does appear that this page has been abandoned by everyone who can edit the list and with all of the updates in canon, should we a community restart the page? I feel like we should at this point since no one is but not unless we can agree and do this together JohnWilliamsMovies (talk) 19:04, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we can convince the admins to unlock this page so that it can be updated, since there has been new updates in recent months. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 15:05, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Should the page be unlocked due to new and recent info? There has been new and recent info regarding InGen’s List, such as the DPG List. So should the page be updated? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 18:49, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Troodon's status I know the Troodon appeared in Jurassic Park: The Game because I played it in the past. The ones on that game were dangerously venomous and were to be exterminated. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:29, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Ceratosaurus Ceratosaurus is missing It wasn't on the list, so it isn't on this article. 17:04, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Well, I know Ceratosaurus and Spinosaurus doesn’t technically appear on InGen’s List, but I think they should be mentioned here on the list since they were cloned. That’s just my opinion though. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 17:10, January 6, 2019 (UTC) This article is just for the creatures on the list. We could make a section for cloned creatures not on the list though. 17:50, January 6, 2019 (UTC)